That Elm Street Show
THAT NIGHTMARE ON ELM STREET SHOW aka That Elm Street Show aka Springwood "That Elm Street Show" Is a sitcom parody of the NOES, a prequel that revolves around the characters before the nightmares they encounter in the film. It is created as a comedy take-off in the style of many different sitcoms. Hangin' out On Elm Street The same old dream we had last week Not a thing to do But talk to you We're all awake We're all awake ALL RIGHT SPRINGWOOD! Cast of Characters: Quentin Smith, a curly-haird', awkward and shy insomniac and music enthusiast. He is best friends with Jesse and Moose. He is a loyal friend and wonders why is life is random, and has a crush on his rebellious neighbor, Nancy, and Ian Curtis of Joy Division is his idol. Nancy Holbrook, an angry, gothic outcast and artist. Neighbors with Quentin on Elm Street, and Quentin's secret crush. The feelings are mutual but are never told. Though she desires to be with Quentin, she often refuses his invitations, and that of anyone else. She works in the diner. Jesse Braun, Springwood's badboy. A rough, tough, 90's prodigy and die-hard Nirvana fan, who has a knack for climbing into windows. He is also a claustrophobic and comes from the dark side of town. He's also hopelessly inlove with Kris, who he has an on again/off again relationship with, and is constantly competing for her attention over Dean. Kris Fowles, a would-be preppy blonde, but can't exactly fall into the same crowd. She is a cheerleader, and waitress at the Springwood Diner, along with Nancy. Best friends with Dean, she has a mad love relationship with Jesse. Dean Russell, a richboy and jock. Dean is clean and preppy, and his life has been bought and handed to him for the most part. His parents are neglectful, but he is popular at school. This is a life Dean doesn't exactly enjoy. He is good friends with Kris, and has an unspoken rivalry with Jesse. Moose, best friends with Quentin and Jesse, but is known as Springwood's idiot. No one knows his real name, but speculate it might be Toby. He often delivers puns or punch-lines, and just laughs stupidly at just about anything. This is the result of a kid raised on Beavis and Butt-head. Ashley Gibbson, a fashion victim and whore for trends. She is part of Springwood's yearbook committee, and constantly trying to fit in, though most tend to just tolerate her. Marcus Yeon, a young Asian blogger who lives in an unknown part of Springwood, and is never seen out of his computer. He is often in fights with his mom (off screen)and talks about random things. Kincaid, an aggressive young black kid who spends a lot of time working out and breaking stuff. He thinks Springwood is full of "Crazy Suburban Crackers," which angers him. He is a busboy at the Diner. There are many crazy rumors about him, a new one is revealed by different characters per each episode. He sometimes breaks the 4th wall when comparing his life to that of other sitcom shows. "There's more white kids here than in...." (The brady bunch... etc.) Marge, Nancy's mom. an over-protective alcoholic who rambles on when she is drunk, which she rarely isn't. Alan, Quentin's dad. Also over-protective and very strict. He is a former athlete and a sports-fanatic, and the principal of Springwood High. Jesse's Dad, sort of like Carl from Aqua Teen Hunger Force. He is bloated and lazy, and very critical. Jesse fears becoming him. Rufus, Kris' dog pet who sometimes has an inner-monologue. He enjoys the animal planet and often lives in a fantasy world, out of Elm street, which he is constantly trying to run away from. Kris tries to talk to him, which annoys him often, and though he might not look it, he is very sarcastic. Hang Out locations: Quentin's Basement, where music is listened to. He has a strict rule about the kind of music played. His TV is in black and white. Jesse's Room, where they play video games and Jesse plays his guitar. He, along with Quentin and Moose also have a band together called The Creepy Jesters. Dean's House, plenty of room in the only mansion in Springwood. The Diner, Nancy, Kris and Kincaid work there, the others go there during the weekends. Based on A nightmare on Elm street (And variety of sitcoms) That 70's/80's show Married with Children Boy meets World Two and a Half Men Saved by the Bell Story by Jesse Braun Quentin Smith Written by Quentin Smith 1.1 PILOT EPISODE DEAN'S HOUSE, WEEKEND PARTYSCENE Open on Dean's house Inside a bunch of teens gather around Dean, the house host, and Jesse Rock Band "Rock'n'Roll all night" by Kiss Plays Dean Effortlessly wins. His rivalry Jesse loses. Hard. JESSE SHIIIIIT..! DEAN (Shrugs, drinking a MONSTER) Eh. JESSE What the hell, do you fucking sleep with this thing or something? DEAN (downs the drink) Who says I sleep? He waits for a girl, Ashley Gibbson, to take the drink away from him ASHLEY Wow, you're so cool and handsome and tall, Dean! DEAN I know. JESSE ASHLEY! Fuck him and get it over with already, will you? Jesus... DEAN smirks. They've done that. QUENTIN Damn.. Dean wins again.. That makes four times in a row, Jesse JESSE Whos counting. QUENTIN Uh.. me.. and everyone else. JESSE SHUT UP, QUENTIN! QUENTIN ..You sure you don't wanna call it quits and leave with some dignity? JESSE Never. Load the next song, richboy. DEAN Pick it. JESSE You pick it. DEAN (Carelessly cool) Cool. Dean selents "Turn on on" by the Scorpions. He hovers over Expert mode, but then bats his eyes at Jesse, and puts it on Easy. JESSE Whatever. Bring it, skippy. KRIS walks into the party. She passes a stocky black kid. KRIS Hi, Kincaid. KINCAID says nothing, he just shoots her a "bitch, I'll slap you" look for speaking to him. Just as Kris enters the party, Nancy exits. NANCY and KRIS encounter each other. We get the feeling they talk, but are not social. KRIS Hey. NANCY Hey. ... This moment lasts for several beats, then they walk their separate ways. KRIS walks into the party, she comes onto the crowd, Jesse is sweating. Dean hasn't broken a single sweat. (TO BE CONTINUED) SCENE QUENTIN sits in his room. 4 AM. Doesn't sleep. He ends up sighing and turning his computer on. Blur "On your own" plays. This weekend sucks. (TO BE CONTINUED) SCENE (TO BE CONTINUED) SCENE ALAN So, Swimming tomorrow, right buddy? QUENTIN Swiiiiiimmmiiinngggg... ALAN Great! QUENTIN Yep.. (TO BE CONTINUED) SCENE ASHLEY JESS! JESS! OMG! JESSE! JESS! JESS! JESSE WHAT!!?! ASHLEY Guess what JESSE No. ASHLEY ..Uh, kay, well, I saw Kris today. JESSE ..Okay? ASHLEY Yep. She was with Dean. JESSE (angry) .. Okay. ASHLEY Yep. They'll make a cute couple in the yearbook spread! Kay well bye! JESSE Yeah. Ashley skips away. QUENTIN .. The hell? JESSE She annoys me. QUENTIN Yeah. So I wonder why Kris was with Dean? JESSE I don't know, they're friends. Just friends. QUENTIN You don't sound sure. JESSE Shut up, Quentin. (TO BE CONTINUED) SCENEDINER Just as Nancy enters the Diner, Kris exits. NANCY and KRIS encounter each other. We get the feeling they talk, but are not social. KRIS Hey. NANCY Hey. ... This moment lasts for several beats, then they walk their separate ways. (TO BE CONTINUED) SCENE DINER (LATER) NANCY stands at the guys table, taking their plates. QUENTIN Thanks. NANCY Whatever. NANCY Kincaid, a little help? ENTER KINCAID, Stocky black kid, temper. He says nothing, just loads the dishes. Shoots them all an evil glare, then walks away. JESSE (Kincaid) That guy is kinda spooky. MOOSE Man, I heard he just got released from Juvi for literally beating the crap out of his own mom, AND, she's a midget. QUENTIN Oh, come on. MOOSE It's true. He was holding her over his head, about to break her back all Bane Vs. Batman, and she just starts shitting all over the place. Jesse/Quentin ... Ewwww Kincaid carries the tray of dishes back behind the counter. KINCAID (angry) Man this town has more crazy suburban characters than the fucking Brady Bunch. Kincaid descends into the back of the diner. QUENTIN It sucks Bane broke Batman's back. JESSE Cause Villain's pwn like that. QUENTIN Okay, Vader. JESSE The sith are Badass. MOOSE Hah, yeah. QUENTIN True. Batman is in his own league of badass-ness though. MOOSE Yeah, the justice league. .... MOOSE What? He is! JESSE Yeah, I'd so be the Dark Knight. QUENTIN Man, I'D be the Batman of this group. JESSE Shut up Quentin. I'm Batman. You'd be Robin QUENTIN You'd be fucking Robin! JESSE Fine, I'll let you keep your dignity.. You'd be Nightwing. QUENTIN ... Nightwing is badass. MOOSE Can I be Alfred? Moment of debate. JESSE/QUENTIN No. JESSE HELL, no. QUENTIN The whole point of a butler is someone who can like, actually help. JESSE You can be Aquaman. MOOSE Awww... :( QUENTIN Anyway, if that's the case I'd still technically be Batman, because Grayson becomes Batman in the comics. JESSE I don't give a shit about that. I'd be fucking Batman. QUENTIN Screw you, Braun! I'd be Batman. JESSE Batman could pay for fucking dinner. Jesse gets up and leaves the table. Then the Diner. QUENTIN Whatever.... ... QUENTIN ... I can do that. Check? NANCY (walks over) What do I look like, a waitress? QUENTIN Haha. QUENTIN checks his pockets. No Wallet. QUENTIN Um.. Um... ..Oh shit. Uh. Moose? Long shot - Moose is suddenly just, gone. QUENTIN .. Moose? Wtf. NANCY I'll put it on your tab. QUENTIN (Sigh of relief) Thanks. NANCY Whatever. Nancy walks away. BEAT QUENTIN (Questionable) Wait, I have *a* tab? ... SCENE NANCY'S ROOM Nancy stands listening to her playlist and painting, Her mom stumbles into the room, drunk. MARGE Hey, sweeeety. NANCY OH god, Mom. You're drunk again. MARGE ..So? (TO BE CONTINUED) SCENE QUENTIN'S ROOM QUENTIN sits in his room, watching the BLOG of Marcus Yeon MARCUS (On Screen) So today in Springwood, some shit went down! I'm talking CRAZY shit! Like Kristine Fowles complete dissed Jesse Braun for none other than, TOP of Springwood's "I would fuck" list, Richboy Dean Russell! AND OMG Ashley Gibbson Toooottally witnessed it! JESSE Pops into his Window SUDDENLY QUENTIN (jumping) WHAT THE CRAP! JESSE KNOCKS Quentin opens the window, reluctantly and Jesse climbs through. QUENTIN Jesse? It's 4 AM... What the hell are you doing climbing through my window? JESSE Listen. We gotta talk. I've been doing some much needed thinking. On this whole, Batman debate QUENTIN Oh, lord... JESSE No, hear me out. Listen. You're a cool guy, Quentin. And, a good friend. And, I just want you to know.. You would so be Batman. QUENTIN ...Really? JESSE True, man. QUENTIN Thanks... Thanks Braun, that.. Really means a lot to me. MOOSE pops in the window MOOSE Hey. QUENTIN Oh.. for fucks sake..! JESSE What are you doing here, man? MOOSE (Thinks. Lost.) I dunno... ALAN (Offscreen) Quentin, everything okay up there, Buddy? QUENTIN (Calling out to his Dad) Uhhh yeeeeah...-- You guys better split. All I need is for my dad to think I have guys crawling through my window. MOOSE .. you DO have guys crawlng through your window (doesn't get it. But after a minute laughs.) OHHHH.. riiight, cause then he'd think you're gay. QUENTIN ... Yeah. MOOSE Cause then you'd like the cock. Haha. QUENTIN (points) You get the hell out of my room. MOOSE Kay, check ya later. MOOSE exits. JESSE So-- Moose passes by the window MOOSE Whoops. Went the wrong way. .... JESSE ... So, school tomorrow? QUENTIN Yeah. JESSE Still buds? QUENTIN (chuckles) Are we ever not? JESSE Cool. Jesse exits. BEAT OFFSCREEN - SOUND of: MOOSE MOOSE HOLY SCHNITZEL--! CRASH JESSE Moose, God damnit. ... QUENTIN ..Man, no wonder I have fucking insomnia. Quentin sits on his bed, and puts his headphones on. CREDITS Like · ·Unfollow Post ·[http://www.facebook.com/ajax/sharer/?s=4&appid=2347471856&p[]=100002332782486&p[]=197854553635636 Share] ·Delete* *Delilah Harris and Jesse Braun like this. *